A War To Be Won
by The Inventor-7
Summary: Accidents are affecting the fates of two people, as well a whole world. A Key and a Time Traveler have arrived in the abomination of the future, will they be able to get to the past and set things right? Or will Fuse consume Earth just like the rest? Rated T.


** A War To Be Won**

**Author: The Invetor-7**

**Co-Author: Alexia-90-20**

**WARNING: This content is rated **_**T**_**.**

**Fusion Fall, belongs to Cartoon Network, as with any other stuff related to CN.**

**Kingdom Hearts belong to Sqaure Enix, and Disney.**

**I only own the ocs.**

**Dani belongs to Alexia-90-20.**

**Have a fun time kids!**

**[Prolouge]**

A city was where the setting was. A city that had fourteen humongous buildings. Each one with it's own design. Also there were one hundred buildings below the fourteen. There was no smoke, this city is going green bitches.

We zoom into one of the city's many streets. A boy in a green jacket was walking the sidewalk of the busy street.

He had a black shirt, a pair of blue pants, and a pair of black shoes that had a tint of red, along with white in some areas.

He had white skin, charcoal black hair that was smoothly combed, but was ruffled a bit, and sky blue eyes.

Suddenly his phone rang. He sighed in annoyance, knowing that his sister was wanting to know what he was up to. He picked it up and pressed ignore. He put it down in his shirt pocket and went to a bench.

He watched the various teens, senior teens, and young adults do their own buisness. After watching for a couple of minutes he got a call. He picked it up to see an unknown number. He looked at it, curious of who it was.

He answered the call and was talked to by a man, though he did not know him, his voice was familiar. "Quigi, come to me. I have a matter that is to be dealt with." The man said. "But Yen Sid, don't you have other Keys that could do the job? You know how my life is right now. Especially at this stage." Quigi responded. "I know, and I apologize for the interruption. As for why not send Sora or Riku, or Mickey, they are on a journey that dwells upon the subject of Kingdom Hearts, and the X-blade." Yen Sid said. "Hm, okay." Quigi said as he sighed in frustration, but knew the old Keyblade Master meant well.

"So, what is the "urgent matter" about?" Quigi said emphasizing the words urgent and matter. "There is a world which is being attacked, not by the Heartless, or the Nobodies. But, a much more sinister force. I will explain once you come to my tower." Yen Sid said as he hung up. [He used his magic to communicate with him, not technology.]

After a moment of taking in the information of the new task, he stood up and walked towards his sister's house.

He opened the door to the house and saw that no one was home. He sighed in relief. He went to a drawer and got a pen, along with a piece of paper. He began to write down a message as he thought about what was going to go down when he got to the former master's tower. Once he was done he put it in an envelope and put it on the counter. He grabbed his phone, went to his room and obtained a white lab coat, and then went to the garage.

Garage

He was looking at the wall of the room he was in. He summoned his Keyblade and pointed it at the wall. Immediatly light began to appear and swirl around the tip of the blade. A keyhole began to appear on the wall. He thrust the blade towards it and a line of light emminated from it. After that, light engulfed the room and after it faded, he was gone.

_A couple hours later._

After a couple of hours from Quigi's departure, the door to the simple house opened. A woman entered it with a look of anger. She had white skin, sky blue eyes, a black dress, a pair of dark blue jeans, a sweater covering the dress, and a pair of magenta boots. She also had charcoal black hair that went to her neck and was curved a bit on the left side. She stormed to the living room couch. She got out her lipstick and reapplied it to her lips. After doing so she turned on the tv. and just sat there balled up on the couch, knees to her face. She cryed for a bit and then released herself. She looked around to find a not left on the counter. She went to it and opened it up. It read:

_Dear Demira, I- unfourtnately- have to leave. It was and is a matter of utmost importance. Although I may be gone, I do hope you are well._

_ Your little brother: Quigi_

That's what it read. She sighed, knowing that he would take awhile. So she went to work on things that were needed to be done daily.

Mysterious Tower

Quigi was outside of the uniquely designed tower.

He walked further into the area and found a couple of chests along the way. He opened them and then went to the tower's doors. He opened them and then went inside.

After trailing the many floors of the Mysterious Tower.

Quigi entered the master's room with a look of seriousness. "Master Yen Sid, you called me for something sir?" He asked. "Yes, it is a world that is close. As you know the various worlds spread across the universe, but what you don't know, is that a creature from another world, another universe, has appeared in Traverse Town." Yen Sid said.

"Another universe entirely? Intriguing" Quigi said astonished of the information. "It is causing havoc there. I want you to see why it ended up there, when you find out the information return to me. That is all." He said.

"Yes sir!" Quigi said his white cloak flapping as he moved.

He ran out of the tower with determination to get the mission done so he could get back to his life with his sister.

Traverse Town

A teardrop shaped green creature with eyes was attacking citizens, Heartless, and Nobodies alike at first contact. Quigi had arrived on the scene at the Third District and saw it. 'Eww, what kind of thing created this?' He thought as he took out his Keyblade.

It had a chain that had a silver triangular test tube at the end, a light green triangle helm, a black and yellow construction striped rod, and a piece of metal shaped like a strand of rope which was woven around a wrench with the open side blue with the closed side red. He called it Inventor's Tool.

It hadn't seen him yet, so he took the elemant of surprise to his advantage. He ran around it and sliced a blow to it. It screamed in pain and knocked him back with an attack.

He got back up and ready to still fight. "Ergh. Well, apparently you're a sharp little bastard, that's to be expected. You are from another universe after all." Quigi said as the creature had a strand of hair from him. "What the hell are you gonna do with that?" Quigi said shocked that it did so when it attacked. It ate the hair and then morphed into the shape of a human being. "What the hell?!" Quigi said as it took an identity of the keyblade wielder.

It had a few differences though, the clothes and hair were darker, his skin was green, there were red eyes, the cloak was red, and the keyblade looked like it was rusting. "Surprised human?" It asked. "What?! You can talk?!" Quigi asked still confused of what this thing was. "Yes, and I dare say that I do like this form, the blade however, is a bit peculiar. What is it called?" It asked. "It's a Keyblade, there are many like the one I bear, but this one is called Inventor's Tool." Quigi said. "Inventor's Tool." The monster said as it raised the corrupted keyblade into the air. "I like that. And a strange name for a type of blade." He said.

"Now, who or- what are you?!" Quigi asked. "Well, my name is Fusion Quigi Luigi, the type of race I am is in the name. Also this world is another one for Lord Fuse to conquer." Fusion Quigi said. "Fusion?! What the actual hell is that?" Quigi asked. "We Fusions, are a race that conquer and consume other worlds. We are made by Fusion Matter, and other substances in the world we are invading. An example would be the strands of your hair, it combined with the Fusion Matter imbeded in my body, and voila! Fusion Quigi Luigi was born!" Fusion Quigi said.

Quigi took in the information and mentally noted this. He knew that Master Yen Sid would get him onto a journey to stop these things from coming in the Disney worlds and capturing the Seven Maidens Of Pure Heart. He charged at the Fusion and attempted to deliver another blow like he did before. The Fusion anticipated this though and blocked the attack. "Now, now, don't get your fires started, I want to know what this world is called, and I know there are more of them from your memories." Fusion Quigi said. "Traverse Town, and that's all I'll tell you bastard." Quigi said as he disengaged from the blocked attack and uppercutted with the blade. "AGH!" Fusion Quigi said from the pain of the attack. "You cheeky little bastard. Well, let's see how you deal with your own self beating your ass." Fusion Quigi said as he got into battle stance.

_Information: Defeat your Fusion before he can get away, or beat you!_

Quigi fired a freeze spell on the Fusion and it worked. Quigi then used a series of multiple attacks quickly to do some serious damage to him.

The Fusion broke out though and then sliced at him, dealing a decreased percent of the damage that was inflicted upon him. Quigi shot a firagra spell at him and then used a fire spell on his Keyblade, he then used strike raid and then continued to deal damage. After being dealt the damage Fusion Quigi was on the brink of disolving into Fusion Matter. "No! NO! THIS WASN'T MEANT TO HAPPEN!" He said as Quigi jumped and swirled at the same time, delivering the final blow. "Shut up." Is what he said.

FREEZE

Fusion Quigi's bottom half was starting to liquify as he spoke his final words. "ARGH! How did this happen?! This is impossible! I was never meant to be defeated by a mere weak human!" Fusion Quigi said. "Well, you shouldn't have fought fire with stones then, cause both of us know what eachother will do, but I'm more experienced than you." Quigi said as Inventor's Tool pointed at the Fusion. "What?" Quigi asked totally confused why his Keyblade was pointing at the Fusion.

"What now?" Fusion Quigi said halfway through the liquification process. As the Fusion melted, light swirled around the tip of the Keyblade and then shot a line of light at top of the Fusion's head. After the Fusion was gone, the light formed into a ball, the Fusion Matter jumped and then floated to the ball of light.

After that a minature version of Quigi was floating there right in the air. "Hello, any Heartless, Nobodies, or Fusions around needing taken care of?" It asked. "Um, no Fusions, but there are Heartless and Nobodies swarming around here." Quigi said. "Kay! Gotcha. Watch this!" The small Quigi said as it waved his mini Keyblade in the air and casted Thunder.

The multitude of Heartless and Nobodies around here was like a thousand armies, but the minature Quigi took them out in only one move. "WHAT THE FLIPPIN' HELL?!" Quigi shouted shocked and surprised of the smaller version's powers. "You kidding me? That was a piece of cake!" The small Quigi said as he soon laughed afterwards. "W-what are you?" Quigi asked still shocked and was trying to reform himself. "I'm a Nano. Like that Fusion you just killed, I'm made of Fusion Matter, but with the light of Inventor's Tool- your's, not mine- it was able to create me!" Nano Quigi said happily. Quigi put two fingers to chin in thought. 'A Nano? Hmm, maybe if I went to the universe the monst- I mean Fusion Quigi came from, I could get more information on this little guy.' Quigi thought as he poked at the Nano. "Hey! Stop that! It tickles!" Nano Quigi said as he laughed while Quigi poked him.

"Hm, well time to get back to Master Yen Sid." Quigi said as he walked towards the First District and to the world gate. Nano Quigi just floated while following him.

Mysterious Tower: Top Floor Room

Quigi was standing there in front of Yen Sid's table telling him of what transpired. Nano Quigi was sitting on the desk smiling, but was giving respect to the old man by being silent. "Hmm." Yen Sid said. "So, what are we gonna do? It seems that that one came by accident, but there could be more, more than we can handle." Quigi said. "Quigi, I would like you to go to this other universe and put a stop to these Fusions. If they are able to come to this universe, then we should be able to go to their's, and perhaps there may be Heartless there lurking about. As you know they are attracted to the Darkness in people's hearts, and every heart is filled with Darkness." He said. Quigi nodded as Yen Sid looked at the Nano. The little guy looked at him confused of why he was looking at him. "Um, excuse me sir, but is there something you want of me?" Nano Quigi asked. Yen Sid brought his gaze back to Quigi and then spoke to him. "Quigi, I would like you to write down reports about these Fusions, and the Nanos that come from them. If any come to the worlds here, then Sora and Riku can take care of it." Yen Sid said. "Okay, I'll just need to swing by Data City and grab a book and a pen to catalog events there." Quigi said as the master nodded and Quigi dismissed himself.

The Nano flew off of the desk and to Quigi's side as the original was already outside.

Quigi pointed Inventor's Tool at the sky and a beam of light shot out of it. "This is gonna be a long adventure." Quigi said as the Nano sighed and nodded in agreement.

Tech Square: Dexlabs HQ: Time Machine Testing Area

In the room of advanced machinery was a boy with a lab coat, orange hair, purple gloves and glasses calculating devices to the correct settings and frequencies. In the room in front of the glass panel that he worked behind was a girl with light brown hair that was in wide strands that was around her head, emerald green eyes, white skin, a pale blue shirt, a pale green belt, black jeans, black fingerless gloves [she still had fingers on her hands], a pair of black shoes, and a light blue watch they was on her right wrist. She was fiddling with the watch as she waited for the boy to get done what he was doing. After the boy stopped pushing buttons and turning dials along with pulling levers, the girl spoke to him.

"So, we good to go Dex? Or is it gonna be another one of your failed experiments again?" She asked obviously stating that she was impatient. "Almost done, I just have to insert your bio-signature into the record system." He said as he did so. A blue light shown on the girl and then it went up and down as it scanned her.

"Okay, done. Now, let's start the Time Caspule up." He said. "You may feel a set of road bumps Dani." He said to her. "Well, at least this isn't gonna end with Dee Dee disabling and then destroying the machine Dexter." Dani said. [She's 15, Quigi's 16.]

"Hopfully it won't." Dexter said as the invention worked the functions of its design.

After a little while Dexter took a look at a chart and saw the readings. "Are you seeing these readings? What a glorious day for science indeed!" He said enthusiastically.

"Heh, looks like you're having the time of your life Dex." Dani said as an omnious, yet devastating piece of laughter was heard. At the point of hearing it, Dani nearly froze, while Dexter was caught in his own little world.

A girl in a pink tutu with a white shirt, white skin, and blonde hair with twin pony tails was doing ballet as a movement to a button. "Ooh! What does this do?" She asked in astonishment.

"Dexter, we have a problem!" Dani said beating her fists on the glass. Dexter was oblivious to his sister's words as the button was pushed.

"DEXTER!" Dani shouted, this time though the boy heard this and heard his sister's laugh. He froze, turned his head toward her and saw that the damage was already done. "DEE DEE! YOU IDIOT! NOO!" Dexter said as the lights above both of the rooms flashed red, and sirens were set off.

Dani looked as he ran towards her area so that he could try to stop the device's unintended point. She backed up and curled herself into a ball, head burried in her knees, arms and hands holding her legs, she closed her eyes as light flashed.

At that moment, the capsule was gone. Dani was gone.

Dexter looked at the panel, scared, worried, and shocked. He did not know where or when Dani would end up in the timestream, but he knew she would come back. She was stubborn like that, that's one of the feats for why he chose her for the experiment.


End file.
